Gohan's journey to the past
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: A mistake on Pilafs part causes Gohan to go into the past. Between finding the dragonballs, having no Ki control, and stopping Goku and friends from finding out who he is, Gohan has some story ahead of him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm Rose! Did ya know Ipods can be very annoying? Well any who this is my first fanflic so be kind. It's a reso-**

**Dalmma: Rose, get on with the story!**

**Fine fine! Enjoy.**

_**Pilaf's accidental wish; The victim is Gohan!**_

"We found it Sir! We got the dragon ball!" Mai shouted as she ran to Pilaf holding the 6 star ball in her hand.

It's been 22 years since the monkey-tailed child, Son Goku, defeated them, thwarting their plans. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu looked very old now.

It has also been 3 years since the Cell games. With Goku dead, Gohan in a small depression and the rest of the Z fighters not caring, nobody was to stop them.

"Perfect! Now I can be king!" Pilaf shouted,

"Shenlong! I somen Thee!"

Gohan ran out of his house, trying to get away from his mother. When he first came home so late, she was really mad and started throwing pots and pans at him; he didn't mind _that. _He can handle that. At least then he existed. However afterward, she had broken down and started yelling, "Goku! Goten!" over and over. Gohan just couldn't take it. He felt like he caused both of their deaths. If he hadn't toyed around with cell, his father would still be alive, and if he hadn't yelled at his mother 8 months later she wouldn't gone into shock and have a miscarriage.

He could still hear his mother, not the words, just her voice but it was so laced with despair he cringed. He just needed to get away! He can't go to Piccolo that would be the first place she looked. …Tien and Chouzu. Mother wouldn't know were to look.

However, before he got any farther the sky turned black and he could see Shenlong in the distance. None of the fighters were the ones summoning him so Gohan went to look who it was.

He then saw the Pilaf gang. "Hey!" they all looked up at him.

Pilaf and his hench…people looked frightened. "S-Son Goku?" He asked with a shaky voice. Gohan let himself have a cocky moment, "Nah," he said with a smirk. They looked relieved. Gohan continued, "I'm his son, Son Gohan and I'm even stronger than him."

Mai and Shu promptly fainted, while Pilaf yelled "If you couldn't do those fancy tricks and fought me in my prime I would beat you! OOOO! I wish that was true!" Only after he said that did He and Gohan remember Shenlong.

His eyes turned all glowy and Gohan sighed. Two thoughts came to mind as fell into unconisses "Why does this always happens to me? Why not someone weaker, like Yamcha?" and "Nothing good ever comes of being cocky."

His Mother never came to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya everybody! Rose again. Here's the next chapter!

**Dalmaa: But before we start I'm going to say something about a review. We like Goten or at least Rose does, but if he were alive it would mess up the plot. Also Chichi is not that bad. Not that I'm saying I like her but think of it this way, Goku and Goten are dead and Gohan's in the past. That is so Chichi torture right there! Plus if she were dead she would be with Goku and Goten. She would be happy! Why would anyone want that?**

**I'm going to stop him there or he might stat cursing. Well here's the story!**

_**Stuck in the past; Meet your father Gohan!**_

"I can believe we're stuck in here! I'll never get my wish!" A 16-year-old Bulma shouted. Her, Yamcha, Pur, Oolong, and Goku were all stuck in a metal room by Pilaf.

"I could try to make a hole with a Kamehameha wave but I'm so hungry I don't think I have the energy." A 12-year-old Goku said. Bulma was about to reply when there was a flash of blinding light. After it went away there was a young boy with black spiky hair unconsisse on the floor in front of them.

Oolong was terrified. "W-were in the world did he come from?" That was when the mysteries boy (We all know who he is) came to. He opened his eyes, looked at them, blinked a few times slowly, then with quickness only a fighter could posses he stood up and looked around quickly. "Umm… Hi." He said with his hand behind his head, making him look a lot like Goku. "Is Pilaf summoning Shennron?" They nodded yes. "Cool. Hey kid can you do a Kamehameha with me?" Goku nodded yes. They both got down into position and yelled "**KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" **

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. His beam was less powerful than his chibi father's! That's when Pilaf's wish came bake to him, _"If you couldn't do those fancy tricks…"_ He didn't have Ki control! Gohan scowled, '_Wonderful just wonderful!_' Even so the twin beams made a big enough hole for Gohan to go through. He might not have Ki but he was still faster than the others.

"Shennron! I wish-" Pilaf started to make his wish when Gohan said, "to go back to my time! I wish to go back to my time!" Only Bulma heard that because the others were fighting Mai and Shu.

"**I am sorry but I can not. That is a different time all together. State another wish.**" Shennron said. Gohan face fell. Bulma came up and said, "I wish for my perfect man!" Gohan eyes widen in shock(again). Would that mean-

Before he could finish that thought Shennron's eyes went glowy and another flash of light blinded them. Then in font of them stood…

A chibi Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

*Dalmaa sitting at Ros's computer*

Dalmaa: Well I have no idea where Rose is so I'll type this chapter!

*Dalmaa starts to type when Rose appers out of now where and kicks him out of the chair*

Stay off my computer!

Dalmaa: Where have you been?

My best friend almost got me sent to the crazy house.

Dalmaa:…-.-

_Keep the secret Gohan!; Mysteries that need solving!_

Gohan could hit himself! In fact he did. He walked over to the castle wall and started banging his head against it.

Meanwhile, Bulma was staring at Vegeta. This was her perfect man? But…he was so short! And his outfit was so weird! He had on a gold and red chest plate with a blue under suit and a red cape. His hair stood up and he had the stupidest looking bangs she had ever seen! Then she noticed his waist. A tail. He had a tail like Goku did. Her thoughts went to a few nights ago when there was a full moon. Goku had transformed into a giant ape and almost killed them all! The only reason they survived was because Yamcha and Pur were following them and they managed to cut off Goku's tail.(1)

Bulma started to freak out and yell, "WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?"

Vegeta looked around at his new sourndings. He had no idea were he was or how he got there. He was supposed to be on Frieza's ship. He got mad at Frieza and since he couldn't beat him Vegeta killed some of the weak underlings. That got Frieza mad. He ordered Cui beat Vegeta to a pulp since he had to go to a meeting with his father and brother and couldn't do it himself.

He was just about to fight(get beat up by) Cui when there was a bright light and he was blinded for a moment. When his sight returned he was in the middle of a desert right beside a castle.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A TAIL?" That brought him out of his thoughts(and hurt his ears). He hadn't noticed the cute blue hair girl in front of him. Vegeta made a face at his thoughts. Did he just think she was _'cute'_? He turned back to the girl. She had her blue hair in a loose pony tail with a few short strands in her face just above her blue eyes. She had on a sleeve less light blue top on with a red vest and a pair of baggy pants. She yelled again, "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME?" Vegeta winced, "Girl, stop your shouting. And the reason I have a tail is because I'm a Saiyn! The Prince of all Saiyns!"

Bulma stopped yelling, not because He asked her to but because of the word prince. Her perfect man was a _prince_! She knew! She has always knew it! She was meant for Roaylty! She snapped out of her thoughts and asked, "Well, does the prince have a name? By the way mine's Bulma." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, "Vegeta. But that's Prince Vegeta to you." 

**Back with the Sons**

Gohan continued to hit his head when Goku and Yamcha walked up to him.

"Hey, who are you?" Goku asked.

"Ya. And how could you do the Kamehameha wave?" asked the much more spupisses Yamcha.

Gohan looked at them. What was he going to say? 'Hi. My name is Gohan and I'm Goku's son in the future.' Doesn't seem like the best thing to say.

"Well?" Yamcha asked again.

"…Gohan. My name is Gohan. And I…trained under master Roshi."

That surprised them. Goku broke into a smile. "Cool! Would you like to come train under him again with me?"

Gohan blinked. Why not? "S-sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer!**

**Dalmaa: Don't get your hopes up.**

**I will kick you out of my house! …What are you doing in my house anyway?**

**Dalmaa: Free food. :-P**

**Okay then. While I kick Dalmaa out, enjoy this chapter!**

**_Where'd Vegeta go?/Meet the 'Master'!_**

What the h*ll?

That was what was going through everyone's minds right now. After the bright light went away and everybody got their sight back, they noticed that a certain loud mouth prince was no where in sight. Cui and Frieza's other henchmen that come to watch the fight(Cui beating Vegeta up) thought that he ran away using the sudden light as a distraction. Or even brought upon the light. '_Coward!_'

However the three Sayins there knew their prince wouldn't run away. His pride wouldn't let him run away, ever. So… Where was Vegeta?

"Coward!" Cui yelled then he suddenly smirked, "Well I guess that monkey was smart for once and knew he couldn't win. Hahahah-" He was cut off by being punched by the youngest sayin, 4 year old Dalmaa.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT PRINCE VEGETA LIKE THAT! HE WOULD NEVER RUN AWAY!"

"You little brat! Your gonna pay for that!" Cui made a move to punch Dalmaa back when Radiz stepped in.

He tried to calm Cui down, "Whoa! He's only 4! He's reckless! Let us take care of it!"

Cui did calm down but he started smirking again. That was never good. "Fine. But that doesn't mean that he would come off scott free."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Simple. He has to stay in the dungeon until My Lord comes back."

"W-what? That's a little harsh don't ya think?"

"He's a little 4 year old brat that needs to be taught a lesson about respecting those who deserve it. And you monkeys wont teach it properly." With that Cui grabbed Dalmaa and started to walk away. Nappa stopped Radiz from going after them. There was nothing they could do. One thought came to there minds: Where was Prince Vegeta?

VvvVVvvV

Well Prince Vegeta was, at this moment, in a car on the way to West city. But we'll leave him for later.

Lets focus on Gohan, who was on the Flying Nimbus on the way to Goku's home in the mountains. When they got there Gohan got a jolt of homesickness. But when he thought of home, that feeling went away. His mother wouldn't notice and the only one who would was Piccolo and he had Dende now. Maybe that stupid wish was good for something…

"-han! GOHAN!" Goku's voice cut through his thoughts and almost made him fall off the cloud and since he couldn't fly that would very bad.

"Yes?" It felt weird to talk to a chibi version of his father.

"What's Master Roshi's training like?"

"Uhh…" He had no idea. Of course, Goku told him stories but that was back before Radiz and didn't remember that well. "…You'll see?"

Goku pouted but that Son smile came right back, "Okay! It'll be fun!"

Gohan had to smile. It has been so long since he seen that smile. It wasn't long after that the lone island came into view. Then he thought of a new problem. How was he going o convince Roshi to lie?

**That's seem like a good place to stop and if I don't you wouldn't get this chapter for another week. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAAAAAAAACK!**

**Dalmaa: That was quick.**

**? Dalmaa? What are you doing back here?**

**Dalmaa:…I live here…**

… **Oh yeah! Wow, I feel smart now. Oh, and I realized that in the third chapter, there was one of those little number things and I didn't explain. So I will now! Having Goku transform then with Vegeta there would not make sense; plus I needed to have Bulma to know what the tails meant.**

_**Tell the Truth; Enter Krillen!**_

Gohan was slightly panicking. What was he supposed to say to Roshi? Well, he'll have to wing it 'cause they were landing now.

"Hey! Master Roshi! It's me, Goku! I've come to train and I even brought your old student!" Goku yelled while he jumped off the cloud. No one answered. "Maybe he's in the bathroom!" Gohan sweat dropped. His Chibi father said the wrong things at the wrong times.

"MASTER ROSHI!"

Goku yelled it so loud that Gohan went a little death. When they looked inside, the demi-sayin sweat dropped… again.

The old pervert was watching some excursing girls on TV and didn't hear them at all. Even through Goku yelled so loud.

"Master Roshi!"

Roshi finally noticed them but he didn't turn away from his show for long. "Huh? Oh, hello Goku. Your back for training I see. Well I'm busy so go help yourself to so food." _Big mistake._

Goku smiled happily, "Ok!" and then ran into the kitchen.

Gohan waited until the show went off and when it did he blurted out, "!" all in one breath(1).

"…What?" Master Roshi didn't catch any of that.

"Just please tell Goku that I trained under you and I'll explain everything later!"

"Will you get me a cute girl?"

"What? Uh… Ya sure, later. My names Gohan by the way."

"Ok, I'll lie, but I expect you to tell me the truth later. Like why you look, sound, and act like Goku. Heck, your names are even alike!"

"Right. By the way, you need to go shopping."

"Why?" Right after he said that, they went into the kitchen only to see the fridge empty and a full Goku lying down rubbing his stomach. "? How did you eat all my food?"

"Well, I was _really _hungry and-"

"You know what, I don't want to know. Now Goku, I need you to do something for me before I take you on as a student." Gohan had a bad feeling about this.

"What is it?"

"I need you to…" Roshi stopped for a dramatic pause, "…get me a pretty girl 'cause Turtle isn't here!" He had that look in his eye again and Gohan just sighed.

"Ooh. Ok! Gohan are you coming?" Goku was at the door by now.

"Umm… no I can't." Gohan knew what was coming next.

"Why?" Yep, there it is.

"Umm…" Gohan couldn't think of a reason. Luckily Roshi saved him, "Sorry Goku, but Gohan here has already done this part and him helping you would be cheating plus I want to catch up with my _old student_."

"Ooh. Ok!" *Place Son grin here* "Bye!"

Goku called flying nimbus and left. Gohan turned to Roshi, "Thanks."

"No need to thank me but I expect answers, now." Roshi was completely serious. "How old are you?"

"14."

"What's your full name?"

"Son Gohan."

"Huh? Are you related to Goku?"

"Well, y-" Gohan was interrupted by Goku coming back and yelling, "Hey! I'm back!"

"Yes! Now I get a pretty lady!" Roshi forgotten about Gohan and turned back into the perverted old man as most girls of the world (and many men) knew. He ran outside leaving a sighing demi-sayin. Gohan stared at the door for a moment before fallowing the pervert.

When he got outside, Gohan was shocked. Goku had brung back _Launch_. Luckily a blue haired Launch but still, _Launch!_ He may not remember most of the stories that his father told him about his childhood, but Gohan remembered that it was Goku and _Krillen_ that found Launch. But… Krillen wasn't even there yet! Has his presence messed the timeline this much?

"Gohan, why are you staring?" Goku cut through his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, uh… its just that she looks like someone I used to know."

"Oh, Ok!" That was, what, the third time Goku had said that in the past hour or so, right?

"Nice to meet you! My name is Launch! Was the girl you used to know blond?" Launch spoke up.

"Um… no not really. She had black hair." He really wished he could stop lying.

Goku pointed out to see, "Hey, who's that?"

Everyone looked but only Goku and Gohan could see the tiny boat from this distance. '_Is that Krillen? Maybe I haven't messed up the timeline that much after all._'

The boy in the boat stood up and got ready to jump. He jumped, did a few flips in the air, looked ready to land on the island. '_Wow, Krillen sure knows how to make an entrance!_'

Krillen then messed it up and landed head first into the sand… and got stuck there.

"Ha! Epic fail!" Everyone looked away from Krillen and to Launch, who had sneezed when everyone had watched Krillen's epic fail. "Now would- Aa- you tell me-Aaa- what- Aaaacho!" She sneezed again and was back to the airhead bluenett. Before anyone could say anything, a muted yell from the boy in the sand came to his or her ears. Goku pulled Krillen out. He dusted himself off and turned to Roshi.

"Are you the great Master Roshi?"

"I had been called that, yes."

"Will you please train me? I have come from a temple in the east to be your student!"

"Sorry but I wouldn't take students willy-nilly!"

"Well maybe these will change your mind." Krillen then brought out some porn, which Roshi grabbed and started reading.

Krillen smirked then noticed the Sons. "Hey who are you? Master Roshi's student?"

Goku smiled, "Ya!"

"You don't look like you like fighting."

"I like marshmallows!"

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I'm hungry and your head looks like a marshmallow!" That got Krillen angry but before he could do anything, Gohan started laughing. Krillen looked at him for a moment before saying, "Hey, are you two related? You look a lot alike!"

"Huh?" That made Gohan stop laughing, "No we don't."

"Ya you really do." Launch said. But before he could say no again, Roshi, have finished the porn, spoke up, "Ok! Gohan, Goku, Krillen, you are all my students starting today!"

"YAY!"

"Now your first task is to go get us so food because Goku ate all of mine!"

"Ahh…"

**(1) Just like Goten. Cam anyone figure out what he said?**

**Now I have a question, should I write about how things are going with the other sayins now since their prince is gone?**

**Also, can you give me some argument ideas for Bulma and Vegeta? Pleeeaaaasssseee!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Walks in to house and sees a dead person with no hands* …DAAALLLMMMAAAAAAA!**

**Dalmaa: What?**

**Why did you kill this man Dalmaa?**

**Dalmaa: Killing? No that's my least favorite thing to do.**

**What was you doing right before I came in?**

**Dalmaa: Well I was watching TV in my room.**

**Right.**

**Dalmaa: And this guy walked in.**

**Go on.**

**Dalmaa: Aaaand I stabbed 37 times in the chest.**

**DAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLMMMMMMAAAAAA! That kills people!**

**Dalmaa: Oh wow! I had no idea!**

… **Where are his hands?**

**Dalmaa: What?**

**His hands are gone! Where are they?**

**Dalmaa: Well I kinda cooked them up… and ate them.**

**DAAAAAALLLLLMMMMMAAAAA!**

**Dalmaa: I had the rumblies that only hands could satisfy!**

**Present:**

**And that's why I took so long. Enjoy!**

_**Roshi finds out!; Enter A Blue haired Ditz!**_

While Gohan went shopping, Vegeta and Bulma had just made it to Bulma's dome shaped home, Capsule Corp. Yamcha went back to the desert, no matter how much Bulma wanted him to come home with her. Then again, Vegeta was her perfect man, so having Yamcha there might hinder things. Plus, after getting stuck in the desert( a different one), having three people would be bad. They would still be stuck there if Vegeta couldn't fly, something that surprised Bulma greatly. She couldn't think about what happened without blushing.

After the car crashed they walked a bit, Bulma convinced that there was a town near there. After walking for about 15 min. Bulma looked about ready to pass out. Vegeta finally lost patience and grabbed Bulma bridal style. Ignoring the bluenette's cries, he took off. As soon as he was in the sky, Bulma was speechless.

Vegeta snapped her out of her thoughts, "Hey, why are you blushing?"

Bulma looked at him. By now they where in the front yard and luckily no one saw them land. "No reason. But it was really sweet for you to get me out of the desert."

Vegeta turned around, "Well it was your own fault, girl!" Bulma couldn't see but he was blushing as well.

"Hey! I have a name you know and I expect you use it!"

"I don't care!"

Bulma was about to say something else when Bunny walked up, with her eyes closed.

"Oh, hello, sweetie! I glad your back! And Oh! Who's your cute friend there?"

"This is Vegeta. He needs a place to stay so I had hoped that he could stay here."

"Oh, that's fine sweetie! Just keep him out of your bead room."

"M-mom!"

"Sorry sweetie. I'll just go enroll him in school." And she walked away.

Vegeta finally spoke up, "How does she walk with her eyes closed? And did she say SCHOOL?"

Back with the Sons:

It was decided that Gohan and Roshi would go shopping while Goku and Krillen stayed at the house with Launch. They didn't want Goku eating more then they could afford. But first, since nether of them ate yet, they stopped at a small café.

Roshi was the first one to speak. "So, what were you saying before?"

Gohan looked down at the table. How was he going to say this? Well here goes. "I'm Goku's son."

Roshi went wide-eyed but Gohan couldn't see with the glasses in the way. "W-what? How does a 12 year old kid have a 14 year old son?"

Gohan sighed. "I'm from the future."

"W-what? H-h-how?"

Gohan looked up at him, "Don't ask. Please just don't. And don't tell anyone."

"O…k…"

They sat there in silence while they ate. Afterwards, Roshi said, "I'm going to go shop. You however can use this time to find me a pretty girl that doesn't have a evil side."

They both shuddered, thinking back to when they were just about to leave and Launch sneezed and shot at all of them. Gohan hoped that Goku and Krillen were ok. When he looked back at Roshi, he was surprised to see the pervert gone. '_Well, here goes nothing_' He thought. '_It can't be too hard_'

It was hard! For a place so big, all the girls that Roshi would like were married! After about 30 minutes, Gohan sat down on a random bench. This was Hopeless. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked to see who is was, Gohan found himself face-to-face with a younger version of a bluenette that he hadn't seen since he was 6.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Yep, still a airhead.

Gohan just stared at a 16 year old Maron. He smiled a shy and nervous smile. "Would you like to help me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaack!**

…

**Where's Dalmaa? *looks around and sees a note on the floor***

**Note:**

**Dalmaa: Rose, by the time you're reading this, I'm gonna be on my vacation. First I'm gonna sink a cruise ship then I'm gonna help overthrow a south American government. I should be back in a few chapters.**

…**Okay then. Enjoy the chapter.**

Krillen meet Maron; The training begins

Gohan found himself face-to-face with a younger version of a bluenette that he hadn't seen since he was 6.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Yep, still an airhead.

Gohan just stared at a 16 year old Maron. He smiled a shy and nervous smile. "Would you like to help me?"

She blinked. Then she smiled. "Sure!"

Gohan looked at her. "Aren't you going to ask me what I need help with? Or even my name?"

Maron giggled. "You need help with the old man right?"

Gohan blinked in surprise, "How do you know?"

Maron then looked like she said something she shouldn't have said. "Oops! I didn't mean to let that slip! It's just that you're kinda cut so I couldn't help but over hear your guys' conversation and I wanted to help someone as cute as you and is he a pervert? If he is, how bad is he? And what about…" At this point she was rambling on about perverts and other things the demi-sayin couldn't quite catch. Then she stopped for a moment and looked at him intently. It creeped Gohan out.

"Ummm…is there something wrong?" She was leaning forward, making him lean back. He was starting to sweat. Then Maron stood back up straight with a look of understanding on her face.

Gohan looked at her confused. "What?"

She smiled airheaded-ly at him and put a hand on her cheek. "I just realized that I don't know your name!"

Gohan fell over anime style. She was even more of a airhead when she was younger!

"Gohan!"

Gohan stood up and looked around for the source of his name. It was Master Roshi, running up to them, no doubt that he had seen Maron.

"Gohan, my boy, I knew you would find me a hottie!" He looked like he was about to have a nose bleed.

Maron just smiled at Gohan, "Oh! So your name is Gohan?"

Roshi grabbed her hand and said, "You wanna come live with this lonely old man?"

Maron, for once, scowled, "You're a pervert. But I'll do it for cute little Gohan!"

Gohan sighed and followed the two as they walked out of the store.

When they got back to the island, Launch had sneezed back to her nice form and her and Maron became good friends fast. When Maron was introduced to Goku and Krillen, however, it was a different matter.

"H-hello. My name's Krillen." Said the blushing bald boy.

"Ah! You're so cute, little boy!" Maron said before talking to Launch again. Krillen sighed. Master Roshi then placed the Kame House in a capsule. Then, he took out another capsule revealing a hovercraft.

"Are we moving islands?" Gohan asked.

"Yes we are, Gohan. We more spacefor the training." Roshi said.

So, Launch, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Maron, and Master Roshi left on the hovercraft for a larger island that would be more suitable for training.

They soon arrive at a new island and Master Roshi opened up the capsule containing the Kame House. Launch and Maron decided to head inside the house and cook while Master Roshi, Gohan, Krillin, and Goku stayed outside.

"So, Krillen, do you any have other previous training?" Roshi then asked Krillin.

"I had 8 years training from the Orin Temple." Krillin told Master Roshi. Master Roshi looked pleased and he told three trainees that he was going to evaluate their current ability by seeing how fast the boys could run in a 100m dash.

"Hey, wait." Goku said.

"Yes Goku?" Said Roshi, looking at him while Gohan and Krillen prepared for the run by the tree.

"I thought that Gohan had already trained with you. Why is he training again?"

Roshi and Gohan glanced at each other worriely. What were they to say? Luckily Krillen spoke up.

"Idiot! He wants to see how he has improved!"

"Er… Yes! That's exactly right, Krillen!" Roshi said, "Alright, now its time for the run. Krillen your first."

Krillin clocked in a time of 10.4 seconds. Goku went next and he started very fast, but then it looked like he had some trouble with his shoes. He clocked in at 11 seconds.

"Could I run again with different shoes?" Goku asked.

"Come on Goku! Stop being a sore loser! My shoes aren't made for running either!" Krillen said.

"No. I mean mine are torn." Goku happily said, wiggling his toes so they could see that it was true. Gohan smiled. His dad was silly at times.

Master Roshi agreed and Goku ran again, but now with new shoes. Goku was able to clock a time of 8 seconds. Master Roshi then handed Krillin his stopwatch and said, "I'll have a shot at it."

He then ran the 100m in 5.6 seconds. Krillin and Goku were stunned. Gohan could easliy see him but acted amazed.

"Your turn Gohan." Roshi said. Gohan nodded and ran as fast as he could. He clocked in at 7.3 seconds.

The others were shocked at how fast he could go but Gohan couldn't believe how slow he had gotten!

"Yep! That's my student for you!" Roshi said, bragging even though Gohan wasn't his student. Gohan just rolled his eyes.

"Goku, go get me a brewsky," Master Roshi then told Goku. Goku didn't understand, so Krillin went to the Kame House to get the brewsky instead.

Inside, he accidentally brought in dust which made Launch sneeze. She then chased Krillin with a butcher's knife. Master Roshi then timed Krillin doing the 100m while being chased, and found he ran at 8.8 seconds, which was much faster than before. Launch then sneezed again and in doing so she threw the knife in the air. The knife landed right in front of a frightened Krillin.

Master Roshi then told Goku, Gohan, and Krillin that he would give the boys one more test before dinner. He picked up a stone and wrote his symbol on it and showed the boys the symbol. Master Roshi then threw the stone in the deep jungle below.

"Who ever gets the stone gets dinner. However, if none of you get the stone within 30 minutes, then none of you will get any dinner." He explained.

Goku then jumped off the cliff into the jungle and Gohan followed him. They both grabbed a branch on their way down, but it broke and they hit the ground with a thomp. However, Goku got back up and prepared to start looking for the stone. Gohan just lied there for a moment then got up and went a different way. After a while, he saw Krillen and decided to spy on him in some bushes.

Krillin was looking for a detour to the jungle below. He then realized that he could never get the stone in such a large jungle especially with Goku already searching. He thought of another way he would get his dinner. Krillin then picked up a stone and got a pen. He then wrote Master Roshi's symbol on the rock and went back to the Kame House. Gohan shook his head and left to find Goku.

Goku was stillsearching for Master Roshi's stone when Gohan found him. The demi-sayin stayed in the bushes to spy on Goku too. He was using his keen sense of smell to track it down. After awhile, Goku found the stne.

"Yes!" He yelled. Then Krillen ran out of the woods and was shocked that Goku found the stone.

"Hey Goku, can I see the stone?" Krillin asked. Gohan stepped out of the bushes but before he could tell Goku no, he gave it to him and Krillin ran off with it. Goku then chased Krillin through the jungle. Gohan ran after the boys. They then both crossed a bridge and when Krillin reached the other side, he cut the ropes holding the bridge up, knocking Goku and Gohan into the river below. Goku, however, was quick to get up and chase Krillin some more. Gohan was stuck in the river. He got soaked!

"Flying nimbas!" He called. He knew that it was against the rules but he was wet and annoied. He road the cloud and jumped off alittle ways off from the boys. They were battling and it looked like Goku was winning.

Goku won the battle and told Krillin to give him the stone. Krillin then threw a different stone and Goku chased it. Now that Krillin had the real stone he headed back to the Kame House. Gohan followed him back.

At the Kame House, Master Roshi gave his approval to Krillin that he had found the right stone. Soon later, at the dinner table, Krillin and Master Roshi were eating the food Launch had prepared for them. Gohan and Goku were not eating, the latter looking at the food longly. Master Roshi then asked Launch what kind of fish was in the stew. Launch then told him it was puffer fish. Krillin and Master Roshi soon felt ill, as puffer fish is poisonous. Gohan could have laughed.

The next day, Goku wanted to train, but Master Roshi told him that training would start on the next day, as he and Krillin were still feeling the effects of the puffer fish. Gohan _did_ laugh then.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Milk dilivery!; The Turtle Hermit way!**_

Goku, Gohan, and Krillin are about to go to bed. they are excited for tommorow's training or at least, Goku and Krillen are. Gohan is nervas. He might not be very strong anymore but he is still faster then the other boys and he has to pretend that he already been through the training. He should of paid more attention when his father told him about it.

Well, nows no time to think about it. He needs to get some sleep. Goku gets to sleep with Launch and Gohan gets to sleep with Maron while Krillin and Master Roshi sleep downstairs.

"Why do they get to sleep with the cute girls?" Krillen whined.

"Hush up and get some sleep!" Roshi told his bald student, mad at the fact he couldn't be the with to sleep with the girls.

**The next day:**

Gohan was waken up by a bucket of cold water hitting his face. He jerked up and paniced slightly. Then he saw Master Roshi with a grin on his face. Gohan glared at him but follows him none the less as he walks out the door, passing Maron who had just come out of the bathroom.

Master Roshi went to wake up Goku for training, but sees Launch in her evil state. Gohan smirks. _Payback._

He tries to wake up Goku with a broomstick, but it instead wakes up Launch. Launch sees Goku in bed with her and becomes angry. She pulls out a machine gun and fires at Goku, Gohan, and Roshi. Finally angered enough, Goku gives Launch a swift kick and knocks her out. Master Roshi starts to "check" to make sure she is not too badly hurt. Maron, who had just walked in the room, saw his "checking" and hit him up side the head. "Pervert!"

Gohan smiled. Sure he had gotten shot at as well but watching Roshi get hurt like this was really funny! They eventually go to wake up Krillin and begin the days training.

Master Roshi takes the three boys to collect several bottles of milk from the milkman. They have to deliver milk to everyone on the island, before breakfast.

Krillen didn't seem to like this idea, "All over the island? Can't we just take the helicopter?" In truth, Gohan didn't really like this plan either but he didn't complain.

"Now what would that teach ya? Now get movin'! I'm gonna show you the way today so pay attention!" Roshi said. He ran off and the boys followed him, careful not to spill the milk.

They ran for along time. They sig-sagged through trees, swam through a river, croosed a log across a canyon, and got chased by a dinosar. All without spilling the milk. Eventually, they make it to a house, but it happened to be up a severely long flight of stairs.

Goku charges up the stairs, excited at the thought of his grandfather doing the same exercise years before. Krillin struggles up the steps, though he was exhausted from the morning. Gohan was very tired too but if his Chibi father could do it so could he! After finally completing every house, Roshi informs them that they are done with their early morning training.

"Yes!"

"Now its time for the Mid-morning training!"

"Dang it!"

Master Roshi then tells Goku, Gohan, and Krillin that their mid-morning training was to plow through the fields in this area but since this training was meant to strengthen the hand, it would have to be done bare-handed. The boys then begin to plow through the dirt and a few hours later they completed it. All through it, Krillen complained. It was starting to get on Gohan's nerves.

Next, it is time for breakfast. Launch and Maron haved cooked the boys a feast. Unfortunately, Krillin puts a little too much pepper in her food and this makes Launch sneeze into her violent self. She starts to fire bullets at Gohan,Goku, Krillin and Master Roshi. The Foursome ran out of the Kame House. Maron, however was not afraid and stayed inside. Launch was her friend. Both of Roshi then thinks it would be a good idea if they ate outside. Everyone agreed. After breakfast, the boys have to study until lunchtime.

"Okay boys, its time to study." Roshi tells them.

"Why do we need to study?" Krillen whined.

"A strong body is a waste without a smart mind," Master Roshi explains to them. Gohan liked this part of the training, even if he already read the text book when he was 7.

After lunch, Master Roshi proposes that they take a nap for a few hours before they resume their training. Goku didn't want to take a nap but Krillen was able to talk them into three of them then discuss the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament.

After napping, the boys are now going to do construction work. Construction work would help them with their muscle and balance, and for them to earn some money on the side.

"They do not have to use their hands to dig, but just no power tools." Master Roshi tells the boys. Gohan, Goku and Krillin then shovel, unloaded and wheelbarrowed for the next few hours.

Krillin then seems to think about something. After remembering something, Krillin hits the pickaxe so hard that its top falls and lands right in front of the frightened head construction worker. The worker then glared at Gohan, thinking he was the who did it. Gohan just shook his head franticaly and pointed to Krillen, who inturn, glared at him too. Then Gohan sighed.

After the construction work, Master Roshi tells them it was time for swimming. Goku and Krillin, however, want to learn martial arts. Master Roshi tells the boys that he would teach them martial arts when they move a large boulder. He then points to a large boulder. Krillin tells Master Roshi that it is impossible to move a boulder of that magnitude. Master Roshi responds to Krillin by moving the boulder. Goku then tries to move a boulder of a similar size and is successful! Master Roshi then tells Goku that he had pointed at the wrong boulder and so Master Roshi shows Goku and Krillin an extremely large boulder. He tells them when they were able to move that boulder they will get martial arts training from him. Gohan was glad they had eagerness but shook his head at their actions.

Master Roshi then instructs Goku and Krillin to do ten laps of swimming in the lake. Gohan, however, did not have to do it, much to the other boys' annoiment. However, swimming in this lake is no cakewalk as sharks patrolled the lake, and the boys swim for their lives as the sharks chase them.

Master Roshi tells the boys that their first day of training is over. Krillin then asks Master Roshi if the training tomorrow would be as tough as today. Master Roshi responds to Krillin saying that it would be more difficult, as now the boys would be wearing 50 lb. Turtle Shells on their backs, while they did the training. Krillen groaned. Even Goku did look so happy at the thought. Gohan didn't mind. He been through worse and he needed to get stronger!

**How was it? Good, bad? Please tell me!**

**Oh, and im not gonna uptate til I get 8 reviews!**

**Next chapter: The Tournement begins!**


	9. Chapter 9

I is back! Did ya miss me? This chapter might be really bad or it might be really good… But other things I need to talk about.

**1: Maron's age. Well, she might be younger then Goku and Krillen but in my story, she's about the same age as Bulma.**

**2: Gohan's strength. Right now, He's as strong as he was after the 6 months alone in the wild, strength wise, anyway. Fighting wise, he remembers all the training but he just can't get the power. He might be able to use****Masenko because he remembers it but it won't be as powerful. So… No super sayin.**

**3: Should Gohan enter the tournament? Or should I just keep it like the show but with a few twists? If you choose B, you need to give me some twists. And, no, the past/future villains will not show up until it is their time!**

**4: I want to do a Vegeta goes to high school with Bulma like it said in another chapter but I can' write about high schools very well. If any one wants to make a one shot about that just send me the name! And keep the plot kinda like mine. No referring to something that didn't happen in my story or the show. PLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE~~~~~!**

**On to the chapter!**

Gohan listened. Good, the girl next to him was asleep and so were the others. He carefully got up, making sure not to wake Maron, and walked outside. He needed some fresh air. He looked around then decided something. He jumped, trying to push his Ki underneath. He started to fall and he pushed harder. It sorta worked, because he stayed in the air just inches above the ground for a few seconds. Then he fell, landing on his feet.

Gohan sighed. He couldn't even fly. Well, he just needed to change that. But first…

Gohan walked over to the bolder that they were supposed to move to get "real" training. Gohan sighed. The boys needed to learn that what they were doing was training. He shook his head and walked past it, heading to a pile of rocks behind it. He turned a bit sideways and cupped his hands together. He began to charge his Ki into a ball.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He whispered. He pushed his hands in front of him and a blue beam shot out. It hit the rocks and…

… Broke about two.

Gohan face palmed. Just how weak had he gotten? He was so worried about how he weak he was, he didn't' hear someone come up behind him.

"Ah, so you can do the Kamehameha wave as well. Tell me, when did you first do it?"

Gohan jumped and twirled around to see Roshi standing behind him. "U-uh… When I was about 7 I guess…"

"…It took me 50 years to perfect that move…"

"Um… Sorry?"

Roshi shook his head, "That's not what I wanted to ask you when I came out here. My question is…" Roshi look at Gohan straight in the eye. "Why are you wearing the outfit and symbol of the Demon King Piccolo?"

Gohan was confused then realization hit him. That was Piccolo's father's name! But how did Roshi know about him before the 22 WMAT?

"Uh- W-well…"

"Well?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I was alive back when he first attacked. It was my master that sealed him away. But, it looks like he is lose in your time."

"No. He's dead in my time. His son, Piccolo JR, trained me. And no, he is not evil!" Gohan then muttered, "…Anymore…"

Roshi looked at him for a few more seconds then turned to walk away. "Alright. I believe you. And we are leaving for the tournament tomorrow, so you need to get some sleep." He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, "Tell me, are you going to enter the tournament. It might not be the wisest choice but if you don't then Goku might start thinking." He walked away.

Gohan watched him disappear. Is he going to enter? He really didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Tournament begins; Oolongs doing WHAT?_

Bulma, Oolong, and surprisingly, Purr, walked down the sidewalk, just finishing up with shopping. Bulma, however, did not look very happy.

"I have just about had it!" Purr floated up to her head, "Bulma, please don't say that!"

"And why not?"

Purr began growing frantic, "'Cause it's always been Yamcha's dream to be in the tournament and just because he doesn't want to be your fake boyfriend doesn't mean-"

Bulma stopped and turned to Purr, "That's not what I'm angry about! Vegeta is supposed to be my perfect guy but he won't give me the time of day!"

Oolong causally leaned back on the wall behind them, "Face it baby, by now, he probably forgotten your name. Its not like he ever uses it."

"Well, I would not be surprised." She turned and started to walk away. An orange was about to fall out but she was able to grab it in time. But before she could go any farther, a voice called out to them, "Hey! Bulma!"

All three turned back to see Yamcha running up to them. His hair had grown out and he now had a mustache and beard. Purr grinned, "Yamcha!" Then she flew into his arms.

"Haha. Hey Purr. How's it been here?"

"Like a beach with out sunshine!" Yamcha laughed.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to pick up your stuff that you left at my place and leave until the tournament?"

Yamcha looked at Bulma, "actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you until the tournament. I won't have a way to get to the tournament in the desert."

Bulma sighed. "Ya, sure. Come on, lets go clean you up." And she walked away, the others soon following.

…..

It was the day that they would leave for the tournament. Master Roshi stood outside in a suit in front of a car, facing his three students. "Okay, boys, did you remember to pack your toothbrushes?"

"Ya!" Krillen and Gohan said but Goku was just confused, "Tooth-whats?" Gohan sighed. His father never finished to amaze him.

"Well, now you can take off those turtle shells." All three boys looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, good! I was scared that we would look silly at the tournament." Krillen said as they took off the shells.

Yes, Gohan had one on too, if only to help with the charade. Plus it helped him train.

Once the shells were off, Krillen almost lost his balance while Gohan and Goku tested at how high they could jump.

"Wow! My body's so light now! I feel like paper!" Goku said as he was jumping.

"See how high you can jump." The boys looked at the old master and shrugged. All three jumped as far as they could, lifting at least a hundred feet above the ground.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Noticed something different?" Krillen nodded.

Gohan smiled. He missed being up in the air. All three boys fell back down to the ground, landing on their feet. Goku and Krillen smiled at each other then started to run around, amazed at how fast they were. Gohan watched them and smiled. Then frowned. He missed times like this with his _own_ father.

Launch(Thankfully blue haired) and Maron called them back. "Hey boys! I've got something for you!"

Both boys ran up to them and Launch beckoned to Gohan as well. When all three boys were in front of them, Maron held out a box. "Well, since this is your first big tournament, we thought you should wear something nice." She opened the box to revel 3 blue suits. Krillen smiled, Goku looked confuse, and Gohan forced a smile. He had to wear _another_ suit?

"Maron! Launch! Did you two make these yourselves?" The girls blushed.

Goku smiled, "I never worn one of these before!" After that the three boys ran inside to change. Soon, they came out in the matching suits, with Maron and Launch saying how cute they look. Krillen and Goku smiled at each other while Gohan blushed. Most of Maron's compliments were to him.

Roshi shut the trunk of his black car. "Hey! Lets gets this baby moving or we will miss our plane!" Then he got in the car.

After Maron and Launch wished them good luck, they got in the car too. The four of them then drove off.

…

Gohan smiled as he watched his father looking out the window amazed.

"Oh, wow! It's like a flying house! What do they call these things again?"

Krillen, looking annoyed and board as he was reading a newspaper, was the one that answered him. "An airplane."

"How neat!"

_**BANG!**_

Both Gohan and Krillen looked over to see Master Roshi covered in orange juice with a very mad flight attendant trying very hard not to hurt him anymore. "Can I help you sir?" Roshi couldn't get out a proper response. Gohan shook his head. Once a pervert, always a pervert.

…

After a while, both Krillen and Goku fell asleep. Roshi turned to talk to Gohan before one of them woke up. "So, are you going to enter the tournament?"

Gohan thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. I really don't want to mess up the timeline more then I have. Plus, I have no idea how much stronger I am over Goku and Krillen." Roshi nodded his head in agreement, "Good choice."

That's when Goku woke up. He sat up, blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and then looked out the window. "Oh no! Look, Master, Gohan! There are stars on the ground!"

The said people looked over Goku's shoulder to see what he was talking about. It was just the city lights. "Oh, don't worry. Those are city lights. We're here."

"Wow! So they make stars in the city? Do you think they give me one, Gohan?"

Krillen, who had since woke up and went back to reading the paper, looked at Goku and frowned. "Caveman."

…..

"Wow! It's so big! Ah! And bright!" Goku really had never been to a city before.

Krillen was in a bad mode or something. "Let's play the silent game. You start."

….

After a short cab ride to the stadium, Roshi and the boys got out of the cab, only to be greeted by an India guy's voice, "Everyone who hadn't registered, please come to the front tables at once! You have until midnight."

Goku continued to look amazed as they walked through the people already there. "Wow. The world's just full of people, isn't it?"

"Yes Goku, yes it is." Gohan said.

"Are you going to enter?" Krillen asked. Gohan shook his head. "Why not?"

Gohan smiled at them, "I want to see you two in action before I enter a tournament." Krillen nodded, accepting the answer.

By then, they were at the registration table. Roshi went up to the guy there. "Is this where we sign up?"

"Yes. I just need your name."

"No, not me. Those two boys," Roshi pointed to Goku and Krillen.

"Oh. So you mean you want seats."

Roshi pointed to the paper on the table. "No, no! There! Entering the tournament!"

"Ah! You mean those kids there?"

"Do you see any others?"

Meanwhile….

"Hey! Hey, Goku!" A voice called out. The three boys looked around until they saw the source of the voice. Gohan recognized Yamcha but Goku didn't seem to recognize him. "Who's he?"

Yamcha went down into a familiar stance and said, "Wolf fang fist!" That made Goku recognize him.

"Yamcha!"

"I thought you'd like that."

"Wow, I guess I didn't recognize you cause your hair fell off your head!" Goku said while laughing.

Yamcha laughed. "It didn't fall off. I just have it in a ponytail." He turned to Gohan. "Oh, you're still here?" Gohan's eyes narrowed. Yamcha didn't have to be so unhappy about that.

Krillen, meanwhile, was asking who "the tall guy" was.

"He's Yamcha. He's friends with me." Goku turned back to Yamcha, while pointing at Krillen, "This guy's name is Krillen. He's my new friend and training partner."

"Krillen,"

"Hello,"

Master Roshi then walked up. "Well, it's done. You're signed up." He looked over and saw Bulma walk up with Oolong, Purr, and Vegeta, though the latter didn't look happy. "Huh?"

That's when Bulma saw everybody. "Goku?"

"Bulma?" Goku smiled. "Oolong! Purr!" He turned to Vegeta, "I never got your name."

Vegeta scowled at him, "Prince Vegeta."

"That's a funny name! Mine's Goku! Hey! You have a tail like I did!" Goku then went back to talking to Bulma.

Vegeta blinked, _"This weakling is a sayin?"_

Gohan, who had been watching Vegeta and Goku, turned back to Bulma, only to see Roshi hitting on her and creeping her out. "Oh, gosh, it's you! Oh, hey! Thanks for telling me you were moving! I stopped by the island to see how Goku was doing and your whole house was gone!"

"Well, that house was more for loving then training martial arts.. He stepped closer, "Bulma, I keep thinking about the last time I saw you. Remember? You wore that bunny suit. Remember?" He was getting very close now.

Gohan looked back at Vegeta. The prince looked about ready to step in and hurt Roshi… when Bulma did so herself. She pulled out a hammer out of nowhere and hit Roshi with it as hard as she could, which was pretty hard.

Oolong shook his head. "Old man. Filthy as dirt."

"Well, Goku, I guess tonight we better hang out together while we still can." Yamcha said.

"Huh?"

"Because we are all gonna be rivals at the tournament tomorrow."

Goku looked confused, "Hold on. I thought the tournament started tonight."

Bulma smiled, "Afraid not, kid. Everyone gets checked in tonight but it all starts in the morning."

"Oh man. But I wanna start!"

Oolong smirked. "Sorry kid but I got something to tell all of you." Everyone looked at him. "I entered the tournament!"

"_WHAT?" _

**Not that much Gohan this chapter but… He gets his part later. See you later! 5 reviews and a new chapter gets uploaded. Not tonight but soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You What?" Bulma yelled. She ran up and started strangling Oolong.

"Ack! I… just… want… to… have… a… rematch…. with…. Goku! Now will you stop strangling me?" Oolong said between gasps. Vegeta quickly pulled Bulma off of him and held her back.

"Girl! He may be an idiot but he will get whats coming to him tomorrow when he faces the stronger opponents!"

Oolong rubbed his throat and looked at Vegeta. "Thanks but one of those stronger opponents wouldn't happen to be you would they?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head. Oolong sighed with relief.

"Lets go to our hotel rooms…" Yamcha said nervously.

Everyone agreed and went to bed.

…..

Next Day…

"Hello? Hello? Testing one two… Okay. First we would like to thank all of you fighters for coming all the way here because, of course, if you didn't come, there wouldn't be much of a show to watch. If any of you are of the counting nature, then you may of noticed that there are 137 fights packed in to this hall representing countries and species from all over the world." Said a short man with big white eyebrows and bushy mustache.

Krillen was starting to freak out. "137? And half of them have kneecaps taller then me!" The two men in front of them looked down and glared at Krillen. He freaked out for a moment before looking down in defeat. Oolong started to pat his back.

"Unfortunately," The man began again. "Out of all you guys here, only 8 will get to fight in front of the crowds in the tournament finals. So fight hard in the elimination round and let's try hard not to have any whining."

Yamcha smirked. He was gonna win.

Meanwhile…

Bulma was trying to see through a window but it was too tall. "Gee, whats the point of windows when you can't reach them?" She turned to Purr. "Could you change into a stool?"

Purr smiled and nodded. She changed into a stool but couldn't hold up Bulma's weight.

Vegeta started laughing. Bulma glared. "And why don't you lift me up with the flying of yours?"

"No way, girl!"

"I have a name!"

"I don't see how that's my problem!"

Gohan sighed. Adult or teenagers, it doesn't matter. "Guys! Please stop arguing!"

Back inside…

"Now listen to the rules because I hate repeating them. You will be divided into four tournament blocks. The top two from each tournament block will move on to the finals. We'll be playing single elimination. Person loses when they land outside the ring, become unconscious, or say 'I give up'. But killing your opponent is strictly off limits. Anyone who does so will be disqualified and no weapons either! Claws may be used but only if they're natural. Points decide fights that aren't finished under 1 minute. Now please go to the box and pick a number then look on the board to find your place. And please, no trading."

Krillen opened his card. "93 here."

Goku looked at his. "I have a 7 and a 0."

"So your both in block 3." They turned around and saw Yamcha walking up to them. "What do you have Oolong?"

Oolong didn't look so good. "69. Why do I have to fight Goku now?"

"Isn't that the reason that you entered?"

Oolong blinked. "Oh, yeah…"

A referee suddenly called out, "Will 69 and 70 please come up here? We are about to start the first match."

Goku looked up, "Hey, 70 my number." He jumped up to the arena.

"Good luck Goku!"

Oolong climbed up to the arena too, shaking half to death.

….

"Look, its Goku's turn!" Bulma said, having got Vegeta to lift her up, "And he's fighting Oolong!"

Gohan shook his head. Oolong was sure an idiot.

….

"You have one minute to fight. Begin."

Goku ran forward but he never had a chance.

"I SURRENDER! DON'T HURT ME!"

…

Bulma sighed. "Its just like Oolong to surrender like that." She looked at Vegeta, "Hey, could you put me down for a second?"

Vegeta glared at her but put her down no the less. She dusted her skirt off and grabbed Gohan's wrist.

"I need to talk to Gohan privately for just a second!" She told Vegeta and Purr as she pulled Gohan away.

Vegeta looked at Purr but she just shrugged.

…..

"So…" Gohan started to say when he finally got his wrist back. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"…" Bulma looked at him the same way Maron had. It didn't help that they looked so similar. "… I know you're not from this time. Would you like to tell me who you are before I tell the others?"

Gohan's eyes widened and he began stuttering. "W-what are you-I mean, how- I mean-"

"Well?"

Gohan sighed. "I'm Goku's son…"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, that's make sense."

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard your wish on the dragon." Gohan face palmed.

"Now, I won't tell the others if you do one thing for me."

"I'm afraid to ask but what?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to make Vegeta jealous!"

Gohan stared and blinked and stared and blink and stared.

…..

…..

…..

"….WHAT?"

**Any twists suggestions would be helpful.**


	12. Chapter 12

Yamcha shook his head at Oolong. He really wasn't even surprised at the out come of Goku and Oolong's match. He was just glad he didn't have to face Goku before the real tournament began. He didn't want there rematch to have a time limit. Yamcha smirked; the outcome will be different this time.

He looked up as his number was called. It was his time to shine! He would defeat anyone to get to the finals! He vaguely heard Goku and Krillen comment on his match. He jumped on the arena without any effort and looked up to see his opponent. His eyes grew wide and could feel his face heating up.

His opponent was a girl. And a pretty one at that. She had a big bush of purple hair and blue eyes. Plus a blue tank top and gray sweat pants but they didn't do any thing to how she looked.

He gulped. This was going to be a long match.

...

Gohan didn't believe what he was hearing from Bulma! She wanted him to date her just to get Vegeta jealous! And he was being blackmailed for it! He shouldn't have been so careless but then he thought he was about to go home! He didn't think it would matter if anyone heard him, once he was back home. Well... at least now he didn't have to spar with Vegeta anymore.

He gulped suddenly, remembering the younger Vegeta that was waiting for them back with Purr. Did... Did he LIKE Bulma when they are this much younger? He sure hoped not. The Vegeta in his time had the worst temper he had seen from a fighter at their level and he had MELLOWED OUT SOME since they met! Who knows how bad this 16 year old Vegeta was or how he would react to him 'dating' Bulma. And Yamcha. How would he react?

Lost in his thoughts, Gohan only dimly noticed Bulma started pulling his wrist back to the others.

This was not going to end well...

...

Vegeta has had the oddest few months he ever had. And for him, a boy that had been on countless of different planets and seen countless of different creatures, that was saying something. He had been pulled out of Frezia's ship and the fight he was about to have by a bright flash of light, suddenly face to face with a...must he even think it?... PRETTY blue hair girl in the middle of the dessert next to a castle. He had met another one of his race, though he couldn't believe that Kakarot was a sayin in any form or fashion. He was forced to go to SCHOOL, completely against his will, and saw how these weak humans made up for brawn with brain.

And, worst of all, he was starting to LIKE Bulma! Arguing had lost its hateful edge with then and became just an activity with out thinking. That had never happened, though he had only argued with Frezia's men and the other Sayins.

The others... He hadn't thought about them at all since he got here. He wondered how they were holding out. Radiz and Nappa would just fade away in the ranks. He was the one that brought attention to them. But Dalmaa...

Vegeta shook his head. The 4 year old sayin was reckless but at least he was loyal. He would keep to himself, as long as someone doesn't talk bad about his prince.

Vegeta only hoped Frezia won't find him here. If he did, then the planet is doomed.

...

Yamcha was frozen. A girl. It had to be a pretty girl, didn't it? The girl-Ran Fan- smirked at his red face and started walking slowly towards him, making him step back. Finally, he was at the edge of the ring.

Her smirk got wider and she charged, ready to kick. Yamcha quickly tried to get away from her, making her miss and fly over the edge of the ring.

Yamcha blinked then breathed a sigh of relief. He won!

_**(Sorry about the #'s and that I haven't updated in a while. I have writers block... and Fanfiction decided it didn't like Notepad. Give me some ideas for help!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hi there! Sorry about the long wait, but I need a few ocs. They won't play a big part in the story but I need help with the background characters.

Name

Gender

Is your oc a Martial Artist?

Age

Appearance

Outfit

Additional


	14. Chapter 14

"The 6 partipents have been decided!" The announcer called out.

"Hey! The pelminaries must be done!" Gohan said quickly to distract the others. Luckily, it worked and Vegeta stopped glaring at him. Though they did it in secret so Bulma didn't realize. She also didn't realize, or didn't care, how uncomfertable she was making Gohan by holding his hand. Gohan sighed and turned his attention to the ring. No use crying over spilt milk. He was stuck in this until Vegeta finally realized he liked Bulma and he had no idea when that was going to happen. In the ring was his chibi father, Yamcha, Krillin, an old man, a big lizard, a man wearing a turbin, a giant of a man that the young demi-Sayin was trying to ignore the smell that was coming from him and a younger blond girl, about his age.

"The match ups are as follows!" The announcer said. "In the first match, we have Krillin vs Bactarian" Krillin scooted away from the gaint, smelly man. "The second match is between Jakie Chun and Namu!" The old man smirked and the man in the turben tensed. "The third match is between Amy and Gilan!" The girl glared at the lizard, who looked confident. "And the final match of the quarter finals is between Son Goku and Yamcha!" Gohan watched as Goku and Yamcha shared a look and smiled. That would be an intresting fight to say the least.

"So we will now start the first fight! Everybody but Krillin and Bactarian, please leave the area!"

xXx

Gohan winced as Krillin got knocked away again. He could sense Krillin was stronger then the gaint, but the smell kept the young boy from getting to close to do any damnage...

"Weakling..." He heard Vegeta say from beside him. He glanced over and saw that the prince had his hand over his hand and nose. He was glad that, being a demi-Sayin, he didn't have as strong of sense of smell as a full blooded Sayin did, like Vegeta. That didn't mean that his sense of smell isn't strong. Bactarian was making feel woozy and he did not envy Krillin right now.

"Vegeta, you have your nose covered. How would you fight him without hands?" Gohan asked him.

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath before glaring at Gohan. "True but that weakling shouldn't have that problem."

Gohan blinked. What was Vegeta taking about? He waited for Vegeta to talk again but the prince stayed slient, glaring at the air in front of him. He slowly turned his attention from Vegeta back to fight in front of him as the count down started. What did Vegeta mean? He shook his head and began yelling along side of Bulma and Oolong for Krillin to get up.

"Come on Krillin!" He heard Goku yell. "Get up!"

6!

7!

8!

"Wait!" Goku yelled again. "Krillin! The oder should affect you! You have no nose!"

9!

"Thats right!" Krillin yelled as he jumped back up. "I forgot! Thanks Goku!"

_That was it?! _That _was what Vegeta was talking about?!_ Gohan could only stare at the prince as Krillin beat Bactarian.

"The winner is Krillin! The next match is between Jakie Chun and Namu!"

xXx

_**I'm sorry this took so long. Give me your votes! Who should win which fight? Also, give me some reviews and I'll update again!**_


End file.
